Play
Each Season is made up of Episodes, each focusing on a particular major character, known as the Star. The oldest player's character will Star in the first episode of the Season. Episode Each episode is in turn made up of Scenes, alternating between current scenes and flashbacks to the Star character's past, and culminating in a Turning Point for that Star character. Setup Before the episode starts, the Star player needs to create a Minor Situation to drive the flashbacks during the episode, recording the Situation along with its cast and locations on a set of index cards. You've already answered why you're here; now roll for inspiration, and answer the following questions: *Who or what does, would, or should care that I'm here? Why? *Do they want me to be here? Why or why not? *What do they think of me? *How do I wish they saw me? *If I do nothing, how might this situation resolve? *How might it progress towards that? Examples: *''I'm here because I was bringing my dad's body back to the States for a funeral. My dad would care that I'm here, because he'd rather me to be with him instead so that he could keep an eye on me. He always thought of me as a disappontment, but I just wanted him to be proud of me. If I do nothing, my family might disown me. They would try to convince me to return, then would hold a closed-casket funeral.'' *''I'm here because I married Snow, who the Queen hates. Snow cares that I'm here, because we were meant to be together. She would want me to be with her in our kingdom instead. She sees me as headstrong and foolish. I just want her to see me as worthy of being with her. If I do nothing, the Queen will destroy Snow. She would isolate her, possibly kill her friends, then kidnap her, and screw with her mind.'' Scene The first scene of an Episode is always directed by the Star player. Each Director frames one current scene and one flashback, then directing passes to the left. Each current scene must come after the previous current scene chronologically. Flashback Flashbacks play out just like current scenes, but they must feature the Star character and can take place any time and anywhere before the beginning of the Season. Turning Point At any point in the Episode, any player may say that they'd like to set up a Turning Point for the Star. That player then narrates leading up to a difficult decision that the Star character must make to move the story forward. Any problems, characters, or locations may temporarily be brought into play to lead up to the Turning Point. Examples: *''Charlie can either take his heroin back and feel"normal" again while the respect of the other survivors, or he can throw it away and go through major withdrawals.'' *''Charming can either stop the Queen from destroying the whole town with almost everyone in it, or he can save Snow from falling off the cliff.'' After the Turning Point, the player who set up the Turning Point gets to add a new sentence to the Star character. Then, all of the temporary problems and introductions brought in during the Turning Point go away, the next Episode begins, and the player to the left of the current Star becomes the new Star. Play continues until every player has Starred in one episode. Finale Once every player has Starred in one episode, each player directs one scene, with the Season ending at the end of the last scene, regardless of where the story is at that point. Players may bring in as many temporary problems or introductions into play during the Finale as they'd like. Continuing Play After a Season is over, play may continue into future Seasons with the same Major Characters and Map. Just go through the entire Setup process again, adding any new features or expanding the Map as necessary, choosing a new Antagonist if necessary, and adding on new sentences to all characters (not erasing the current sentences). Play may continue for as many Seasons as the players would like.